Eli Jennings
Eliott '“'Eli”''' Charles Jennings''' is a main character on Go With the Flow. He is the older middle child, in other words third, child of the Jennings family, he is also the middle son. He is a mischievous boy with a knack for pranks. His parents are Kate and Rick Jennings, and his siblings are Matt, Lexi, Sadie, Olivia, and Noah Jennings. Eli is “portrayed” by Tristan DeVan. Personality Eli is the infamous trouble maker of the family. He is sometimes sarcastic and rude, insulting his family (except Sadie) however deep down, he just wants to feel noticed an appreciated like Sadie. He is manipulative as seen in multiple episodes, when he takes advantage of Matt. He is determined, and doesn’t give up easily. Despite all this, Eli has a good side. For instance, in multiple episodes, he has been seen to never, ever, agree to hurt his family, or allow his family to be hurt, in any way. Biography Adventures in Jennings-sitting In this episode, Eli is babysat by his older siblings, Matt and Lexi, he and his sister, Sadie, quickly conclude that their siblings forgot them, and they start scheming ways to get attention. Pawn Shop, Gone Shop In this episode, Eli, along with Lexi, Matt, and Sadie, sell their mom’s favorite jewelry to a pawn shop for money thinking that when they get their allowance on Saturday, they can buy the jewelry back. However, they are 5 minutes too late buying the jewelry back, and the worker at the pawn shop that sells it is fired before they get there. Movie Mayhem In this episode, Eli, Matt, and Lexi try to help Sadie sneak into a PG-13 movie that she really wants to see with them. But in order to do that, they have to sneak her in past the ticket people, past the snack stand people, and keep her out of their dad’s sight the entire time. Physical Appearance Eli has brown hair and brown eyes like his siblings and father. He is probably around 5’1” or 5’2” since in Roped In, he said Sadie was 4’8”, and he is probably around six inches taller than her. He has short hair like his older brother, Matt. He doesn’t really care about fashion, and usually wears a t-shirt, baggy jeans, and sneakers. He sometimes wears a watch, but not always, and he never did before Twin It to Win It. Family Sadie Jennings Main article: Eli and Sadie Sadie is Eli’s little sister, and also his best friend, they tease each other a little sometimes, but at the end of the day, they care deeply about each other and always work together to solve problems. They like to scheme and make mischief together, and they both understand how the other feels about being a middle kid. Unlike the rest of their siblings, Eli and Sadie get along and work together very well. Their biggest fight was in Roped In. Matt Jennings Main article: Matt and Eli Matt is Eli’s older brother, they share a room and hang out sometimes. However Eli tends to use Matt for his advantage since Matt is very gullible. Despite this, Eli looks up to Matt a little bit, and when Eli and Sadie fought in Roped In, Eli made Matt his new best friend. In Movie Mayhem, Matt did teach Olivia that the opposite of good was Eli, but that’s just brothers being brothers. Lexi Jennings Main article: Lexi and Eli Lexi is Eli’s older sister, they don’t usually hang out unless they’re with Sadie and/or Matt. They have been seen to tease each other frequently. They don’t have much in common, but they still have a strong bond. Lexi thinks of Eli as a trouble maker, and Eli thinks of Lexi as a goody two-shoes. They have a traditional brother-sister relationship. Olivia Jennings Olivia is Eli’s youngest sister, they don’t usually hang out, and don’t always interact in most episodes. Olivia was taught that the opposite of good was Eli. Eli schemes with Sadie, usually making Olivia and Noah the victims of the schemes since they're jealous of them being the new babies of the family. Noah Jennings Noah is Eli’s baby brother, they have little to no interaction in most episodes, Eli has been seen to be kind of jealous since Noah now has the spotlight being the youngest. Eli schemes with Sadie, usually making Olivia and Noah the victims of the schemes since they're jealous of them being the new babies of the family. Kate Jennings Kate is Eli’s mother, he loves his mom but he gets upset when Kate forgets about him and Sadie. Kate cares about her middle son. Eli, like the older group of siblings, seems to think that Kate is overprotective and trying to be cool. Kate has said many times that Eli is a handful to take care of. Rick Jennings Rick is Eli’s father, apparently before Sadie was born, Eli could get Rick to do whatever he wanted by using his cuteness to manipulate him. Eli loves his dad, but he has seemed to think that Rick is somewhat uncool before. Rick has said that Eli is his least favorite kid, however he still cares about his middle son. Friends Grace Grace is Eli’s friend, they are in the same class, and he spent some time talking up his sister, Sadie, and this made Grace want to come and hang out with them. Eli isn't seen freaking out about it like Sadie is, but he still is excited that a cool girl wants to hang out with him and his sister. Romances Jeanine Carter Jeanine is a girl that Eli had a crush on in Dance Dance Revelation, she was his first crush. He wanted to ask her to the school dance, Eli’s sister, Sadie, wanted to ask Jeanine’s little brother, Justin Carter. The two worked together to ask their crushes to the dance, and they ended up having a great time there. Trivia * Eil was the youngest boy for thirteen years until Noah was born. * He is very devious, and likes scheming and pranks. * Eli’s full name is “Eliott Charles Jennings.” ** “Eli” is a nickname for “Eliott.” ** His middle name, Charles, comes from his maternal grandfather. * His sister, Sadie, is his best friend. * Eli is one of the six main characters to go by a nickname. * His zodiac sign is Pisces. Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Jennings Family Category:Students Category:Jennings Boys Category:Characters with Nicknames